Heating, Ventilation, and/or Air Conditioning (HVAC) systems are often used to control the comfort level within a building or other structure. Such HVAC systems typically include an HVAC controller that controls various HVAC components of the HVAC system in order to affect and/or control one or more environmental conditions within the building. In many cases, the HVAC controller is mounted to an internal wall of the building and provides control signals to various HVAC components of the HVAC system. Typically, during installation, the HVAC controller must be setup by an installer to properly control the particular HVAC components installed at the site. To support this, many HVAC controllers provide a series of installer setup screens that are accessible by the installer to facilitate entry of appropriate setup parameters. There can be a significant number of parameters that must be setup.
In some cases, particular installation settings must be reviewed by an inspector to meet certain building requirements. In many cases, the inspector must go through the same installer setup screens to access the settings values of interest. Sometimes, the inspector may inadvertently change one of the settings during the inspection process, which can cause the HVAC system to operate in a sub-optimal way if not caught later by the installer.